vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Diabolik Lovers
}} }} }} | network = AT-X, niconico | first = September 16, 2013 | last = December 9, 2013 | episodes = 12 + 1 + OAD | episode_list = #Episode list }} }} }} is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. Its first entry was released on October 11, 2012 for the PlayStation Portable system. Thus far the franchise has released four games with the first two having been remastered for the PlayStation Vita and released as ''"Limited V Editions". The franchise has spawned a 12-episode television anime adaptation by Zexcs which aired from September 16, 2013 to December 9, 2013. This was followed by a single OAD which was bundled with Diabolik Lovers: Dark Fate on February 28, 2015. A second television anime adaptation is currently in production, as is a stage-play. Gameplay Players take the role of , who can choose from a variety of male characters as her love interest. In Diabolik Lovers, every playable character's route is split into three sections: Dark, Maniac and Ecstasy. Each of these three sections is split into a prologue, ten subsections, and an epilogue. There are three possible endings for each character. Plot The heroine, Komori Yui, was a normal teenage girl until in her second year of high school; her father, a priest, has to go overseas for work. As a result, Yui is forced to move to a new town and arrives alone at a mansion she was told will be her new home. As she approaches the front door it begins to rain. Because no one answers her knock, she reaches for the knob, but the door swings open of its own accord. Yui enters the mansion to find no one in sight. As she starts to explore her immediate surroundings, she finds a young man (Ayato) asleep on a couch. He wakes up as she approaches him and promptly pins her down. As she begins to panic, five other young men gradually appear. Yui notices something different about all of them. She discovers that all six of them are brothers but by three different mothers, later revealed to be Beatrix (mother to Shu and Reiji), Cordelia (mother of the triplets Ayato, Kanato, and Laito), and Christa (mother to Subaru). However, these young men don't seem quite human. In fact, they all turn out to be vampires. Characters ; : :Yui is the heroine of the Diabolik Lovers series. She is a kind and gentle 17-year-old student who used to live with her father, a priest who owns his own church. After her father moved elsewhere for work, she was forced to live in a mansion with six mysterious brothers who are actually vampires. In the beginning she was skeptical of their supernatural nature, but came to find no other solution. In a struggle for survival she decides to live with them while bearing the fear of being attacked by each of them. Despite being mistreated by the vampires, Yui always responds to them with kindness and attempts to understand them better. In the game, Yui's personality varies by the choices the player makes. :In the first episode of the anime adaption, it is revealed that she is adopted and hence, begins to investigate her past. She also starts suffering chest pains while living with the Sakamaki's, due to the fact that her heart was originally Cordelia's, who was the mother of the triplets; Ayato, Kanato and Laito. This explains why all of the brothers were highly drawn to her blood. ;Sakamaki household ; : :Shū is the oldest son of the Sakamaki household and the current master of the mansion. He is the first son of Beatrix. Shu grew up being given to much unwanted attention from his mother. Due to his mothers rivalry with Cordelia to be Karlheinz's best wife, she put all the pressures on the young Shu. Shu is one of the brothers who seems to have any prior knowledge of Yui's arrival, mentioning "that person" had contacted him asking to have her stay with them as a guest. According to the students of the school, Shu is the owner of the music room and can always be found sleeping there. Yui needs to use a lot of persuasion in order to get him awake and do something for himself. Shu loves music despite being apathetic and lazy. His only friend, Edgar, died in a fire and he was unable to save him, so he thought that his life was limited from humans. Despite Shu being the eldest, he's never responsible for looking after his brothers and the house. Instead, he mostly pushes these duties onto Reiji. ; : :Reiji is the second son of the Sakamaki brothers and the second son of Beatrix. He is very formal, and is generally the most composed aside from Shu. Although Shu is his only full blood brother, he despises him for being the favorite of their mother. He eventually took his anger out by setting fire to Edgar's village when Shu refused to listen to their mother. He values rules and demands that the others follow them, even though many of his decrees are odd and self-made. Reiji chooses to be the role model of the house even though he is the second son. Although Reiji has a very polite attitude and almost always acts like a gentleman, he is a man of very harsh words. Along with his passion for experimenting and making drugged potions, he loves to collect kitchenware. ; : :Ayato is the third son of the Sakamaki brothers and the oldest of the triplets. As a child, Ayato was similarly put pressure upon to be the best, just as Shu was. But unlike Shu, he never received love from his mother. He was beaten and abused by her to the point where she attempted to drown him if he was not the best. Therefore, he grew up always having to be the best, and being self centered, and overconfident. He refers to himself most of the time as "Ore-sama". Due to never receiving any type of love from his mother, he is unable to love, and is at first cold towards Yui. Though over time starts to warm up to her and care for her. He is the first from the Sakamaki's to drink Yui's blood. ; : :Kanato is the fourth son of the Sakamaki brothers, the second oldest of the triplets, and is usually referred to as the "problem triplet". As a child, he received little attention from his mother. Very often, she would have sexual encounters with different men right in front of him. Due to being neglected by his mother, he often played alone and talked to his dolls, usually to his precious Teddy which he will take with him everywhere. However, there were occasions when his mother would request him to sing for her, because of his beautiful voice and she nicknamed him her "little songbird". Kanato tends to cry often and gets violently angry when he doesn't get his demands. That aside, he is quite attached to Yui.He speaks politely, but is extremely sadistic and tends to display violent outbursts, most noticeably to Yui. He is also shown to be abusive. He later kills his mother and put her cremated remains into Teddy. ; : :Laito is the fifth son of the Sakamaki brothers and the youngest of the triplets. He was sexually abused by his mother, Cordelia and began seeing her as a lover rather than a mother. When Karlheinz found out about the unusual relationship between them, he locked him in the basement. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that she was now having sexual relations with someone else and had only been using Laito for pleasure. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Laito becoming perverted and not having a clear understanding of love. He is always cheerful and loves to joke but is similar to Ayato when teasing Yui. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes, usually when Yui is too defiant around him. ; : :Subaru is the sixth and youngest of the Sakamaki brothers. He is the only son of Christa. He first shows himself when he notices Yui's human scent and went to investigate its source. He is usually alone and never cares about whats happening around him. However, he easily gets angry and resorts to violence, going as far as to break everything when he gets extremely angered. He manages to compress this side when around Yui, but is still prone to outbursts. There is a tsundere side of him that only Yui can see. He's a delinquent type and loves to damage things. ;Mukami household ; : :Ruki is the eldest son of the Mukami family and is known as the 'Brains' of the group. When he was still a human, Ruki was the son of an aristocrat, and as a child; he was spoilt and arrogant until his family went bankrupt. He became an orphan after his father committed suicide while his mother ran away with her secret lover. This caused Ruki to distrust people since his mother never came back for him even when she told him in a letter that she still loves him. Ruki eventually ended up at the orphanage where he was bullied and mistreated by the orphans and staff since he was a former aristocrat, before meeting his brothers, Kou, Yuma and Azusa. He devised a plan to escape the orphanage which failed when he and his brothers got shot by the orphanage staff, resulting him getting branded as 'livestock' on the back as punishment. Just as he was dying, he met the Sakamaki's father, Karlheinz, who offered him another chance to live, but as vampires. Ruki immediately accepted the offer; seeing this as a chance to get revenge on those who abused him and deprived him of humanity. He is often seen carrying a book around with him, which is said to be a memento of his father. In the OAD of Diabolik Lovers, he is the first from the Mukami's to drink Yui's blood. He is also rivals with Ayato and seems to enjoy taunting and provoking him when it comes to Yui. ; : :Kou is the second son of the Mukami family. When he was still a human, Kou was an orphan who was abandoned in a manhole, thus having no knowledge of his birth parents. His only desire that time was to see the vast blue sky out of his manhole. He eventually ended up in the orphanage and became a playtoy for aristocrats due to his beauty. This resulted him losing his right eye and since his wounds weren't given time to heal, he ended up having scars all over his body. He was abused everyday and he forced himself to accept being a playtoy since he was able to have a lot of 'nice' things from the orphanage. As a result, Kou grew up believing that the world is about 'give-and-take'. He met his brothers, Ruki, Yuma and Azusa and attempted to escape the orphanage with them, but got shot by the orphanage staff. He met Karlheinz as he was dying and was offered another chance to live, but as vampires. Kou accepted the offer in order to see the blue sky again and after he was turned into a vampire, he was given a magical prosthesis eye that enables him to see into people's hearts. He is also a haraguro type which only happens when something doesn't go his way or he isn't given anything back. On top of that, he is an idol in the 'present' human world which gives him the advantage of using his beautiful and pristine features to deceive his fans and others. ; : :Yuma is the third son of the Mukami family and is the tallest out of his brothers. It is revealed that Yuma is actually Edgar, Shu's only human friend whom Shu thought had perished in a fire. Yuma, then Edgar had actually survived the fire due to unknown circumstances, but had lost all his memories about his past and who he was, resulting him suffering from amnesia. He later joined a street gang and went under the name 'Bear'. In order to survive on the streets, he had to abandon his timidness and innocent traits; becoming, rough, violent, aggressive, rebellious and dominating over time. The rest of his gang got killed during a coup d'etat and by unfortunate luck, he was the only survivor. He ended up in the orphanage where he met his brothers, Ruki, Kou and Azusa. He attempted to escape with them, but got shot by the orphanage staff. He met Karlheinz as he was dying and was offered another chance to live, but as vampires. He accepted the offer, seeing this as another chance to fulfill his gang boss's dream; to get rid of the aristocrats and have a world where everyone is equal, in other words, no social classes. Karlheinz renamed him "Yuma" after he was turned into a vampire. Whenever Yuma gets angry, he normally goes on rampages. He is the first character from the Mukami's to appear at the beginning of the OAD of Diabolik Lovers. He is a delinquent type and a bit of a tsundere which Yui notices. Shu recognizes Yuma as Edgar but refuses to believe it at first, thinking it's only his imagination. Reiji however, realizes that Yuma is actually Edgar some time after Shu. ; : :Azusa is the fourth and youngest son of the Mukami family. When he was still a human, Azusa was an orphan who had no knowledge of his birth parents. He also doubted his existence and believed that his life had no meaning, until he was picked up by three thieving children named; Justin, Christina and Melissa, who would constantly beat him up for any ridiculous reason. However, the more Azusa was beatened up, he began to enjoy it and started seeing pain as his meaning of existence, believing that being able to feel pain would confirm that you're alive. This continued until Justin, Christina and Melissa were killed for attempting to rob an aristocrat's mansion. Azusa started constantly cutting himself after their deaths and named three prominent cuts on his arm to immortalize them. He soon ended up in the orphanage and became a punching bag until he met his brothers, Ruki, Kou and Yuma. When Ruki devised a plan to escape from the orphanage, Azusa was hesitant until Ruki punched him. He agreed to go along with the escape plan and was shot by the orphanage staff. Karlheinz appeared before him as he was dying and offered him another chance to live, but as vampires. Azusa accepted the offer in order to feel pain again and was considered a pitiful human before being turned into a vampire. He is the only one out of the Mukami's who seems to be the most 'decent' towards Yui. The way he speaks is quite timid and he is a bit of a yandere. He is also rivals with Kanato and seems to enjoy provoking him. ;Other characters ; / : :Karlheinz, is the father of the Sakamaki brothers, as well as the benefactor to the Mukami brothers. He is the husband to; Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa. In the human world, he shapeshifts into Tougo Sakamaki, a famous politician (anime only). In Diabolik Lovers MORE BLOOD, he shapeshifts into school doctor, Rainheart, in order to keep an eye on his sons and the Mukami's as well as to observe his plan known as "Adam & Eve". ; : :Richter is the younger brother of Karlheinz thus making him the uncle of the six Sakamaki brothers. Cordelia started having an affair with him and it is said that both he and Karlheinz fought over her once, but Karlheinz ended up winning her heart. When Cordelia lay dying in the flower bed (after Laito pushed her off the balcony), Richter took out her heart and had it implanted into Yui when she was still an infant. In the anime, Richter returns to the Sakamaki mansion and he starts watching over Yui from the shadows in order to observe the 'awakening'. However, it is later revealed that Richter never loved Cordelia from the very beginning and was only using her as a tool in order to become the next head of the Sakamaki family. As the 'awakening' is happening, he tries to resurrect Cordelia in Yui's body, but fails when he is wounded by Ayato and is finally killed by Laito at the end of the anime. ; : :Cordelia was the daughter of a Demon Lord and is Karlheinz's first wife, as well as the mother of the triplets; Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. Prior to the start of the series, she was killed by her sons, but Richter (Karlheinz's brother whom she started having an affair with) removed her heart and had it transplanted into Yui so she would be able to resurrect in a different body. She also despises Karlheinz's second wife, Beatrix, since she was the first to conceive children instead of her. She tried to make her sons look better than Beatrix's by pushing her youngest triplet, Ayato to always be the best. In the anime, when the 'awakening' occurs, she possesses Yui and attempts to annilihate the Sakamaki brothers with Richter's help which backfires when Richter reveals that he never loved her from the very beginning. She is finally destroyed and permanently removed from Yui's body at the end of the anime. ; : :Beatrix is Karlheinz's second wife and the mother of Shu and Reiji. Even though she was the second wife, she conceived before Cordelia making Shu and Reiji the oldest sons. Cordelia despised her because of that and constantly tormented her. This caused Beatrix to focus all her attention on her first-born, Shu, in order to groom him into Karlheinz's heir, while unintentionally neglecting her second-born, Reiji. She was later killed by Yui's father, Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter whom Reiji hired. ; : :Christa is Karlheinz's third wife and the mother of Subaru. Before she met Karlheinz, she was known as the "White Rose" by all vampires because of her beauty and kindness. Karlheinz fell in love with her and she was forced to marry him. He raped her afterwards, leading to Subaru's birth. Christa became mentally unstable causing Subaru to believe that it was his fault for being conceived and he was pressured by his mother to kill her with a silver knife that can only annihilate vampires. ; :Seiji is Yui's priest father. Not much is said about him, but prior to the anime/game/manga synopsis, he suddenly had to go overseas for work and left Yui in the care of the Sakamaki's. In the anime, Yui finds out that he is not her real father after discovering his diary. He is later revealed to be a vampire hunter whom Reiji hired to assassinate his mother, Beatrix. Anime adaptation An anime adaptation was first announced at a 2013 event called the "Rejet Fes 2013 Viva La Revolution". During the "Otomate Party 2013" event later that year, it was announced that the adaptation would be directed by Atsushi Matsumoto and produced by the Zexcs studio. It later premiered on AT-X along with online streaming on Niconico between September 16 and December 9, 2013. Crunchyroll also picked the adaptation up for streaming in territories including the United States and Canada. It was subsequently licensed by Sentai Filmworks and was released in English by the company on a 2-disc DVD volume set on December 2, 2014. This adaptation features two pieces of theme music. The opening theme is "Mr. Sadistic Night" performed by Hikaru Midorikawa and Kōsuke Toriumi. The ending theme is "Nightmare" performed by Yuki Hayashi. An OAD episode was bundled together with the Diabolik Lovers: Dark Fate game and released on February 28, 2015. A second season of the anime adaptation and a stage-play are currently in production. Episode list ;Season 1 References External links * [http://dialover.net/ Diabolik Lovers] Official franchise website * [http://www.otomate.jp/dialover/ Diabolik Lovers] at Otomate * [http://anime-dialover.com/ Diabolik Lovers (2013 anime)] Official anime website * Category:2012 video games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:2015 video games Category:2013 anime television series Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Otome games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Vampires in animated television Category:Vampire video games Category:Vampire anime and manga Category:Visual novels Category:Zexcs